1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a braid and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a round braid formed by using a binding strand to bind warp strands and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional shoelace can be sorted into a round shoelace or a flat shoelace according to a shape thereof. The round shoelace indicates a shoelace having a round cross section, and the cross-sectional area thereof is substantially fixed. A conventional round shoelace has a core and a knitting sheath, wherein the core is enclosed within the knitting sheath. The core is the main body of the round shoelace and thus provides the round shoelace a desired volume and mass. Furthermore, the core provides the round shoelace desired physical properties such as strength and elasticity.
The knitting sheath is made of a plurality of threads. The threads are knitted via a circular knitting machine so as to form the knitting sheath. The knitting sheath provides the round shoelace a desired aesthetic value.
However, the aforementioned round shoelace has disadvantages as follows. First, the round shoelace has a fixed cross-sectional area and an arc-shaped outer surface, so that a friction coefficient of the outer surface is poor. Although the knitting sheath has a knitting texture, the rugged degree provided by the knitting texture is pretty low due to the manufacturing machine (i.e. the circular knitting machine) and method. As a result, the knitting sheath fails to increase the friction coefficient effectively. When the kind of round shoelace is used, the round shoelace slips in lace holes due to the poor friction coefficient. Furthermore, the round shoelace is too slippery to form a solid knot, so that the knot is loosened easily and the foot of the wearer cannot be fixed securely in the shoe. Second, the core and the knitting sheath are usually made of different kinds of threads for providing different properties, so that at least two production lines are needed for manufacturing the different kinds of threads. Moreover, when the knitting sheath is made of at least two kinds of threads, the more kinds of the threads are used, the more production lines are needed. Third, the manufacturing process includes at least three steps, which are producing different kinds of threads, forming the core and knitting sheath respectively, and enclosing the core within the knitting sheath, so that the manufacturing process is complicated and cumbersome.
Therefore, the manufacturer is in need of a round shoelace having a large friction coefficient so as to provide a desired fixed effect. The manufacturer also in need of a round shoelace having a simple manufacturing process so as to reduce the production cost and enhance the production efficiency.